Dominic Reilly
Dominic James Reilly (nee Hutchinson) is the biological son of Victoria Hutchinson and the adoptive son of Diane Reilly. In 2005, Tony Hutchinson found Dom's birth certificate, which named Tony's parents, Victoria and Edward Hutchinson, as Dom's parents. Biography Backstory Dominic Reilly was born Dominic James Reilly. He was born as the result of an affair between his mother, Victoria, and another man. Victoria ended up giving Dom to her sister, Diane, to raise. Diane kept this secret from Dom until her death, and Tony found Dom's birth certificate which had both Victoria and Edward's names on it. 2005-2010 After Grace Hutchinson's death from SIDS, Dom comforts Mandy Hutchinson. Mandy develops feelings for Dom and leaves Tony, but continues to stay in contact with Dom. Dom begins a relationship with Tina McQueen after they bond over their love of classic literature. Tina's sisters Michaela McQueen and Carmel McQueen overhear Dom speaking lovingly on a phone to "Cathy", a character from he and Tina's favourite book, who they assume to be Kathy Barnes and accuse Dom of having an affair. Dom then proposes to Tina, which she accepts. Just before their wedding day, Tina discovers Dom and Mandy's past feelings for each other and feels she cannot trust him. After some convincing, Tina goes through with the wedding. Tina sleeps with Russ Owen after she begins to feel neglected by Dom. At the same time, Tina agrees to have a surrogate child for Tony and Jacqui McQueen. After the insemination, Dom tries to get Tina to have an abortion, but later accepts her decision. Tina gives birth to Max McQueen and admits that Russ is the father, which causes Dom and Tina to split up. Dom and Tina reconcile when he finds her fatally wounded due to an explosion caused by Niall Rafferty. Dom becomes romantically involved with pole dancer Loretta Jones , however their relationship ends after he makes her choose between him and her career. Dom then goes into partnership at diner Relish with Ravi Roy. Tony admits his financial trouble to Dom, who vows to help Tony. On the same night, Il Gnosh is set on fire by an unseen arsonist, which causes the deaths of Steph Roach and Malachy Fisher. Tony finds a picture of Amber Sharpe on Dom's phone and accuses him of getting her pregnant, to which Dom protests his innocence. Ste Hay tells Dom he believes Brendan Brady set the fire. Brendan threatens Dom, who admits to being the arsonist. Tony then confides in Dom, who again admits the truth, revealing he set the fire to destroy a laptop which Bart McQueen had told him had pictures of Amber on it. Tony tells Dom to tell the police. However, Dom pleads with Tony to let him leave the village. Tony disagrees and stands by Dom as he phones the police, who later lead him away. When Dom Is In desperate need for cash he asks Warren Fox to give him a load of ten thousand pounds Warren at first decides to give him the money but as he Is working with Mandy Richarson as revenge to get back at Tony Hutchinson, Warren makes Dom crack by not giving him the money Warren then tells Dom the only way get the money Is If he burned down the Gosh which he did and as a result killed both Steph Cunningham and Malachy Fisher much to Warren's happiness. In 2016, Frankie Osborne throws a hate campaign against Warren she tells the village in fury that he was behind Steph's death, indicating somehow she figured out he was behind It all. Murders Kill Count *Steph Cunningham - Injuries From The Fire Caused By Dom. *Malachy Fisher - Head Injury Due To The Explosion From The Fire Caused By Dom. *Total: 2 Background information *John and Nick Pickard who plays John's character's (Dom) brother Tony Hutchinson on Hollyoaks are brothers In real life as well. Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Hollyoaks Later characters Category:2005 debuts Category:2010 departures Category:2013 returns Category:2013 departures Category:Killers Category:Public services Category:Chefs Category:Hutchinson family Category:McQueen family Category:Residents of 28a Fern Street Category:Past characters